


Hunter's Hunted

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mention of Abadon, Poisoned Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Seizures, Vengeance Demon(s), Worried Dean, protective original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Dean had left Sam at the motel alone to grab some things they needed for their ride home. While out he runs into a familiar face, who has a message for both he and Sam to get the hell away from where they were. Dean brings her back to the motel with him, only to find his brother in serious trouble. Can Dean find the thing that attacked Sam, and had tried to kill their friend before it comes back to finish the job?





	1. Chapter 1

The bed creaked under Sam's weight as he fell back onto the surface with a heavy sigh. Three days of non stop driving can really take it out of you, and so far it had been relentless. Ride after ride, and just to take care of a few small hunts on their drive to the bunker. As it was, it would still take them over five hours to get back to the bunker, and neither one of them was ready to take the chance of crashing. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was just as tired as Sam was, and wasn't ready to be behind the wheel for awhile now. He'd almost gotten them into an accident before, and he wasn't doing that again. He wasn't going to risk it, now with all that was at stake at this time.

'' You alright there Sammy?'' Dean asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

'' Fine.'' Sam said, never moving from where he lay. '' Just tired.''

'' Well then, get comfy... We aren't going anywhere until tomorrow.'' Dean said.

'' Sounds good to me.'' Sam said. Dean glanced over to his brother, watching Sam relax into a soft doze. His brother was truly exhausted. The last few hunts had really taken it out of him. No thanks to those stupid vampires who tried to drain him when they'd been helping Jody. He'd lost almost all his blood, and that had only been a few days ago. Sam was still tired from it all, but he was getting better. The cuts on his arm were healing, and he no longer looked ready to drop dead when he walked. However, he was still exhausted, and Dean had been trying to get his brother to sleep as much as possible, but that didn't come very often anymore. They'd been on the road since that incident, and there hadn't been much sleep since. So now they were getting some sleep whether they wanted to or not.

Dean pushed the memory aside, not wanting to remember how ruff the day after that had been. He instead focused on finding himself a beer from their cooler they'd brought in. Dean opened it up, hoping to find at least one, but the darn thing was empty.

'' Great, no beer.'' Dean mumbled, shutting the lid hard.

'' Just go get some Dean.'' Sam mumbled. '' It won't kill you to walk less than a block to that convenience store we saw.''

'' I think I will then.'' Dean said, standing from where he'd stooped over to grab a beer. He began to walk towards the door, snatching his room key as well as his jacket. '' Impala keys are there if you need them. I won't be long.''

'' Yeah Yeah.'' Sam said, waving him off as he turned over on his side. Dean could bet that his brother was out before he even had the door shut. He shut it as quietly as he could, and then turned to the sidewalk to make his way towards the store.

As he walked he let his mind roam on the last few months. With everything that had happened, it was a wonder that the two of them were still acting like they were brothers. Just two months ago, Sam hadn't wanted to be brothers at all. All because of a stupid mistake he'd made to keep him alive. Sam may never admit it to him, but he would do the exact same thing if it had been him laying in that be instead of Sam. Then the entire mess with Gadreel came to pass, and Sam hadn't found it in himself to forgive him until long after the entire mess had blown over. Even now, there were points when they wouldn't be able to get along. Their relationship was strained at best, but it was still there. He could see it, but neither one of them acknowledged it. But even that was starting to fall away now that he had the mark of Cain on his arm. He was going to be fighting with this thing until Abadon was killed, but even then he didn't know how he was going to get rid of it. He could only hope that once she was dead he and Sam could find a cure before it would be too late.

For a moment he felt the mark flare up with heat at the thought of killing Abadon. His hand subconsciously reached over to rub at it like it was nothing but a sore. To him, it was a scar. A scar that he couldn't get rid of until he had killed that bitch. The mark burned hotter at the thought of her death, and Dean soon found that he had to distract himself before it got to bad. So he focused on the path ahead of him, but soon focused on the store instead. He hadn't realized that he'd walked all the way to the store already, while it had felt like he'd been walking for longer than this. Dean brushed it off as being his nerves, and walked into the store. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, and for him to be on his way again.

As he walked along, he noticed that there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head. It was screaming to him that someone was watching him. His eyes began to search around for the eyes on him, hoping to find them. The didn't find anything at first, so he kept walking slowly. He went for about half the block, and the motel was in sight when he noticed a figure standing just out of his peripheral vision. Dean spun to face said person, and found a girl with short curly brown hair staring back at him. The two locked eyes for a moment, but then the girl disappeared down a nearby alley. Dean glanced around to see if anyone was watching him. When he realized the coast was clear, he began to follow where the young girl had went. He turned down the alley, and followed the path for a few moments until it came to a dead end. The girl was standing at that dead end. Her back was facing him, and she was motionless. Dean took a few steps towards her, setting down the six pack that he'd bought. She'd been watching him for some reason, and he was going to find out. Whether this was just some chick wanting to find someone, or maybe someone who was spying on them, he was going to find out.

'' You were watching me.'' Dean said. '' Who are you?''

'' You shouldn't have come here Dean.'' The girl spoke. Something clicked inside of Dean's head. That voice was familiar. He'd heard it before, but he couldn't place it right away. This person sounded just like someone he'd met, someone he knew well.

'' How do you know my name?'' Dean asked. The girl's shoulders tensed for a moment, and then something flew past his head. It was revealed to be the six pack that he'd he had bought. Dean watched as the six pack of beer flew into the wall before the girl, shattering as the drink splashed all over the wall. His eyes glanced back to the girl as she was turning to face him. At the sight of her face, everything clicked. He knew this hunter very well, and what she was capable of.

'' Ashley.''

 

\---

 

There was the sound of a click at the door when Sam's eyes cracked open. Fatigue was still pulling at his mind, threatening to pull him under again, but eh fought the feeling. He remembered hearing the click, and believing that it was Dean, he sat up on the bed. His body protested the movement, but he got past that. He was just a little tired, he'd be alright in a few minutes when he got walking around. He glanced over to the door, hearing the clicking sound again. Was someone standing outside the door?... Sam had no clue, so he tried calling out.

'' Dean? Is that you?'' Sam asked, running a hand over his face. He waited for any response from his brother, but none came. He looked over to the door, watching for it to open, but no one came in. Confusion swept over him as he stood from the bed. What had that click been that he'd heard before? Sam walked towards the door, and looked through the small peephole. There was no one standing outside, and the impala was still there like Dean had said it would be. Maybe he'd just imagined the click. Sam shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to the room with a sigh of fatigue. He walked forward for maybe a second, before a blur of motion caught his eyes. he had turned maybe half way around before a hand clasped itself over his mouth with a cloth soaked in something sweet smelling. Sam fought the hold, realizing that who ever had ahold of him was much stronger than himself, but it was no use. He couldn't get out of it. He was trapped. The figure held him in place, and after a few seconds Sam realized he was getting light headed. This thing was drugging him. He fought against the hold one last time, but soon his arms fell away as dead weights, and his legs began to buckle.

'' Hello Sam. We're going to have some fun.'' The figure whispered into his ear. Sam's eyes rolled back as darkness took hold. His body went limp as he slid from the figures grasp to the floor. Sam was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

 

\---

 

'' Ashley, what the hell are you doing here?'' Dean asked, taking a few steps towards her. It came to his mind all of a sudden that she did look different. '' And what's up with the new hair?''

'' Dean, what are you doing here?'' She asked.

'' Taking a breather from being on the road for the last three days. Sam's back at the motel. Now answer my question, what are you doing here Ashley?'' Dean demanded.

'' Please listen, you and Sam are in danger. You have to leave this place now.'' She said.

'' In danger from what?'' Dean asked.

'' There's something that's been killing off hunters... I believe that you, Sam, and even myself are next on the list.'' She said.

'' Why's that?''

'' Because they're here Dean... The demons are here.''


	2. Chapter 2

Sam let out a muffled scream past the gag that was in his mouth. The tip of the frayed electronic wire touching the skin on his stomach yet again for what had to be the tenth time.

'' I'm not going to stop until you tell me where the other hunter are Sam. Where are they?'' The demon standing over him asked. Sam's eyes glanced up to him, catching the black ones that the demon bore into him. Sam wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle the demon, and cast it away, but he was currently hog tied to a bed. He wasn't going anywhere.

'' All it takes is two words Sam. Where is your brother, and the other hunters?'' The demon asked. He touched the electronic wire to his stomach again, and Sam's back arched off the bed as another strangled scream slipped out. His body shook with the electric current running through him, threatening to pull him under, but the demon pulled away at the last moment. Sam sagged into the mattress, panting heavily as his vision doubled before him.

'' You going to talk now?'' The demon pulled the gag from Sam's mouth. Sam let his head fall back, trying to focus on the words he wanted. It was a moment or so before they finally came out.

'' Screw you.'' Sam spoke. The demon sneered at this, bringing the electronic wire down not on his stomach, but on his neck. Sam screamed out loud, the pain excruciating. He was starting to see spots when the wire was finally lifted. He found that he could breath again, but his body was trembling. He was in shock.

'' So be it.'' The demon said. Sam felt the gag push back into his mouth, and he watched as the demon turned around to face the bedside table. '' You won't give me names, then I'll give you something you'll never forget.'' The demon turned around with a syringe in hand, as well as the wire. Sam jerked in his bonds to try and get away, but it was no use. He was trapped. '' Let's have some fun.''

Sam's eyes rolled back as the wire was pressed to his chest, but he never pulled it away.

 

\---

 

'' The demon's are here Dean, and they've come for us.'' Ashley spoke.

'' What the hell are you talking about Ashley? What Demon's are after us?'' Dean demanded.

'' The same one's that came after Thomas and I a little over a month ago.'' She said.

'' What?''

'' When we were on a hunt these demons raided the motel we were staying at. They drugged Thomas, but I was able to get them out before they could kill him. Ever since he and I have been in hiding, trying to stay away from the demons as best we could.'' Ashley explained.

'' So if those demons are here, then we're in danger.'' Dean said.

'' You are in danger. I found them here, and that's when I saw you walk into that store. You've got to grab Sam, and get out of here now.'' Ashley urged. Dean's thoughts raced back to his brother. Sam was still resting back at the motel. He was all alone. '' Dean?''

'' Shit.'' He cursed.

'' What is it?'' Ashley asked.

'' Sam.... I left Sammy all alone at the motel.'' Dean's eyes grew wide, and he spun around to the opening of the alley. '' Sam's in trouble!'' Dean took off at a sprint down the alley way, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Ashley wasn't far behind, shouting to him to stop before he got himself killed.

'' Dean are you nuts! Stop!'' She screamed.

'' Sammy's in danger. Like hell am I going to stop.'' Dean yelled back, never looking away from his path. He rounded the corner, finding the motel ahead of them. He picked up the pace, running as fast as he could to reach the door where they were staying. He found the room, and didn't waste a second in throwing the door open to get inside. What he found was a dark dressed figure leaning over something strapped to the bed. It doesn't take a genius to realize that the strapped down figure was Sam. Ashley caught up after a moment, and when she looked into the room she was shocked to find the demon there.

'' You.'' She seethed. The demon turned to them, his eyes black as coal. The wire that was in his hand pulled away from Sam's skin, and the silent screams that he'd been making before finally fell silent.

'' I've been waiting for you girl. You've lead them straight to me.'' The demon said.

'' Get away from my brother!'' Dean yelled, running into the room. The demon turned away from Dean, letting the wire fall to the floor, along with an empty syringe, as he ran for the window. Dean couldn't reach him in time before the demon broke through the glass, and jumped down to the ground bellow at a sprint. The demon was out of sight before either of them had realized what had happened. Dean stared out the window for a moment, but a painful keening sound pulled him back from the view. Dean turned back to the bed, the source of the keening sound.

'' Sam.'' Dean rushed over to his brother, pulling a knife from his pocket to start cutting him free. Ashley had already started on the other side, and had pulled the gag from his mouth. '' Sammy, hey, can you hear me?'' Dean asked. Sam's eyes were unfocused, glazed over as they searched the room for what ever he was seeing. Dean cut through the last of the bonds, pulling his brother close to try and get a response from him. Nothing happened. Sam was to far gone at the moment to be helped.'' Dammit, what's making him act like this?'' Dean questioned with an angry tone.

'' It's the drug.'' Ashley said, pulling up the syringe. '' They used the same stuff that they injected Thomas with.'' Ashley dropped the syringe, her hands frantically searching for her cell phone. '' I'm calling 911. We may not have much time left to save him.'' She said.

'' Ashley, what did the drug do?'' Dean demanded.

'' It caused an overdose.'' She said. '' When they drugged Thomas it.... It stopped his heart.'' She said. Dean's throat closed up for a second, and he frantically began to search for his brothers pulse. He found one in his brothers neck, but I was thready at best. What ever this drug was, it was already taking effect. She was right, Sam didn't have much time. Ashley stepped away from them with her phone held to her ear. '' Watch him. He may have a seizure if this dosage was the same as it was for Thomas.'' She warned. That only made Dean feel even more worried. He'd seen Sam have seizures before, and they always made him feel helpless because there was never much that he could do to stop them. They could only run their course.

'' Sammy, hey.'' Dean caught his brothers head with a hand, gently pulling his face towards him. '' Sammy, look at me man. Can you hear me?'' Dean asked. Sam's eyes seemed to lock on him, but they were still hazy at best. He was shaking, and a thin sheen of sweat was starting to form at his brow. '' Sammy?''

'' D-Dean.'' Sam rasped out.

'' Yeah Sammy, it's me.'' Dean said. '' It's me Sammy, can you tell me what happened?'' Dean asked.

'' I was.... Attacked.'' Sam mumbled. His eyes were starting to glaze further. '' Demon...... Electrocuted me...... Drug............... Help...'' Sam's eyes went cold, and the rolled back into his head as his back arched off the bed.

'' Sammy?'' He was no longer responsive, now in the throws of a massive seizure. '' Oh God, Sammy.'' Dean knew there wasn't much he could do aside from try to stop the seizure. He did as he was taught when he was young, and turned his brother onto his side, and into a fetal position. Sam's body convulsed enough to shake the bed, and the head board hit the drywall behind it hard enough to cause questionable banging. Dean knew there was nothing else he could do now, so he waited. He waited for his brothers seizure to stop, and he waited for the ambulance to arrive in hopes of saving him.

'' Hang on Sammy, help's on the way.'' Dean whispered to Sam. Somehow, through the fog of it all, Sam had managed to hear him.

 

\---

 

The demon looked back to the motel window with anger in his eyes. He'd been so close. So close to getting one of the Winchesters. His queen wanted them dead, and he'd failed her.

'' I can't believe I let this happen, why didn't I kill him straight out?'' He questioned himself. Through the window he could make out the flashing lights of an ambulance as paramedics flooded into the room. He could see the outline of the other Winchester standing in the window. He was watching every move that the paramedics made on his brother. '' I should've just left him for dead.'' He mumbled, turning his back on the room. He walked away, never one looking back to make sure that everything was the same. He had to report back to his queen, before she figured it out herself. She may kill him for it, but at least he tried.

 

\---

 

Sam was rolled out of the room on a gurney as fast as the paramedics could move him. Dean could hear them shouting stuff as they moved, and as they spoke one word in general stood out to him.

'' Heart Failure.''

Dean's heart almost stopped there as they loaded Sam into the ambulance. He'd already been told that he couldn't ride along with his brother, which only added to his frustration. He'd have to follow the ambulance through to the hospital. He was going to do that. When the back doors to the ambulance had closed, and his brother was no longer in sight, Dean made a run for the impala. His mind was in panic, all his thoughts on his brothers condition, and wondering if he'd be able to pull through this one. Dean was pulling the drivers side door open by the time the ambulance was pulling away.

'' Dean, we have to hurry.'' Ashley said, climbing into the passenger seat.

'' I know.'' Dean said, dropping into the drivers seat. He started the car as fast a he could, and began to drive after te ambulance which was already far ahead of him. He wasn't letting that thing out of his sight, not while his brother was inside of it.

'' Hold on Sammy.'' Dean mumbled under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Your friends a lucky man.'' The doctor spoke. '' If you hadn't called when you did, he'd be dead for sure.''

Ashley's eyes never met the doctor at her side. She had barely heard a word that he'd said, her mind paying attention only to the two figures on the other side of the glass window. Sam was laying in there, his face as pale as the sheets he was laying on. There was an oxygen mask on his face, which was fogged with every short breath he took. He had an IV in his arm with a clear liquid, feeding him a constant stream of medications to fight off the poison still flowing in his system. It had been a rather close call. Sam had gone under for a few moments back there in that ambulance. His heart had stopped along the way which forced them to perform CPR on him the entire way, and the first thing they did to him when the arrived at the hospital was give him a shot of adrenaline to the heart, along with another steroid that would combat the poison. He'd been whisked away soon after, leaving both Dean and Ashley in the dark as to whether he would pull through. Maybe two hours passed before a doctor finally came to talk to them, and a sigh of relief had ripped through them at what he had said.

Sam was alive.

When he'd been cleared for visitors Dean had been the first one to enter the room. He sat right beside Sam, never leaving his brothers side. He was still there even now, she could see him through the window. It looked like he was trying to say something to Sam, but Sam's eyes weren't watching him. They were glazed over, and beginning to shut with fatigue. Not that she could blame him for being tired. Who wouldn't be after fighting for their own life like he had?

'' Doctor, do you know what poison was used on him?'' Ashley asked.

'' Honestly, the tests have not been able to identify what was in his system. We don't know what caused the poisoning at this time.'' The doctor said. '' You are welcome to see him now if you want.''

'' Thank you.'' Ashley heard the doctor walk away, and when she knew that the doctor was out of ear shot she let out a loud curse. Her hand shot up, and the cart across the hall from her flew into the other wall. The crash it caused was loud, and reverberated down the hall. Her hand shook with both anger, and shock. She didn't step foot into the room until the sound had faded.

 

\---

 

'' They told me all that happened Sammy, you're lucky as hell.'' Dean mumbled, eyes drifting over his brothers pale form. Sam nodded to what he said, his eyes shutting for a moment as his head tilted towards him. His eyes opened again, and gazed up at Dean with a glazed over feature to them. Sam was still rather out of it.

'' Demon....Where?'' Sam whispered.

'' He's gone. He took off soon after we showed up.'' Dean explained.'' He..... Did he electrocute you Sam?'' Dean asked, the question making him a little sick to his stomach. Sam nodded in response, and Dean's blood ran cold. Not only had that demon poisoned him, but he also electrocuted his brother to. That was enough. Dean wasn't letting this guy get away with it. He was going to track them down, and kill them. The burning on the inside of his arm caught him for a second, and he couldn't help it but lift a hand to grab at the mark. His anger was getting the best of him again, he had to rein it in quickly.

Movement caught Dean's attention, and when he looked down Sam's hand was moving across the bed towards him. Dean reached out, and let Sam grab onto his own hand. His grip was weak, almost not even there. It scared Dean to see his brother this weak.

'' Dean..... You'll find them.'' He rasped out.

'' I will.'' Dean said. '' But you're not going anywhere. The doctors told me that steroid they gave you is going to make you feel like shit for at least a week. You're staying here until they clear you.'' Dean ordered. Sam only nodded, his hand pulling free of Dean's. It landed softly on the bed beside him, and his head fell to the side. He blinked long and hard, as if he was trying to keep himself awake but was failing at it.

'' Tired.'' He mumbled. Dean's hand reached out, pushing its way through Sam's hair in a comforting motion. Sam leaned into the comforting touch, letting his eyes shut as he took a few unsteady breaths. His chest was still rather tight and fuzzy feeling from both the medication, and the poison. Sleep beckoned to pull him under now.

'' Get some rest Sammy. You need it.'' Dean said. It wasn't even a minute before his brother had been pulled into sleep. He watched his brothers form for a moment or two, just taking in the fact that he was still alive after what had happened before. Still breathing after his heart had stopped two hours ago. Sam was alive.... It took a weight off of his chest, but at the same time created a new one. What ever tried to kill him may come back to finish the job. Sam wasn't going to be safe on his own, but if he was going to find them then he couldn't stay with him either. Sam was still in danger.... They weren't out of the woods yet.

The door behind him creaked open, and Dean didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who it was.

'' What did the doctor tell you?'' Dean asked.

'' Enough.'' Ashley answered, stepping up to the bed side. '' He said that they have no idea what type of poison the demon used on Sam. They only know what it caused.'' She said.

'' They're going to come back to finish the job.'' Dean said. '' We've got to find them before they do that.''

'' I agree, but we don't even know where they are.'' Ashley said. '' And even if we did, there's no way that you're going alone. You'll need help if you're going to stop them.''

'' I'll be fine.... Because someone has to stay here and watch over Sam.'' Dean said. Ashley froze, eyes drifting down to Dean.

'' Come again?''

'' You heard me.'' Dean said. '' I will find those demons, but someone needs to watch over him... Someone like you.''

'' Dean are you nuts?'' Ashley asked, a look of both surprise an maybe anger flashing across her face. '' I can't watch over him. Those demons are after me to. I stay here, and they'll have more of a reason to come after me. You'll just be dooming Sam to torture again.'' she stated.

'' Those demons are going to come after all of us. Who ever tried to kill Sam probably wants me dead as much as they want him dead. Hell, they may be going after all the hunters for all we know if they're after you and Thomas as well. So it doesn't matter who ever stays here because either way, those demon's may come back.'' Dean said. '' You have to trust me Ashley, this will work, and I can find them. Besides, you would be able to sense them much faster than I'd ever notice them if they came anywhere near here.''

'' And what if you can't?'' She asked. '' What do you do then Dean?''

'' Then when Sam's well enough to travel we'll skip town, and try to find them elsewhere.'' Dean said. '' We have to give it a try.''

'' Something tells me that this is about something else Dean.'' Ashley stated. '' Dean..... It's the mark isn't it?'' She ask, a soft tone in her voice. Dean looked away from her, his hand coming up to rest on his forearm where the mark rested. It was burning, which meant he was angry. He had to find these demons, and get revenge for what happened to Sam. He was going to do it, no matter what it takes. He squeezed his arm as it began to burn even more, the anger boiling over.

'' Dean?''

'' I just want to find the thing that tried to kill my brother.'' Dean said. '' That demon is going to pay.'' He seethed. Ashley let out a huff of air, her arms crossing over her chest.

'' If you think that you can find them, than try.'' She said. '' I'll look after Sam, but if anything happens them you have to try and call me so I can help. I'll do what ever I can from here.''

'' Nothing's going to happen.'' Dean said. '' You can trust me.''

'' Can I. Because last I heard that mark makes you a little more hostile than you were before all this crap happened.'' Ashley said. '' Can I really trust that you'll actually call me?''

'' You can trust me.'' Dean said. '' I may have this mark, but it hasn't been affecting my judgment.''

'' Has it?''

'' No.'' Dean turned back to face his brother. Sam was out like a light still, and wasn't going to be up for awhile now. Those drugs really took it out of him.

'' Alright then.'' Ashley caved '' Just... promise me that you won't do something stupid?'' She asked.

'' I'll try not to.'' Dean said. He stood from the chair beside the bed, and turned towards the door. He began to walk over, but stopped to turn back to face Ashley. '' Ashley, if those demon's find their way back here, try to get Sam out of here. I don't care if you have to roll that gurney out of the hospital to do it, just do it.'' He said.

'' I will Dean.'' She ensured. '' I promise, I won't let anything happen to Sam.''

'' Right.'' Dean turned away from her, and left without another word. Ashley found herself drifting towards what looked like a window She reached it, splitting the blinds open enough for her to get a good look outside. From here she could see the impala, and after about five minutes she could also see Dean. He climbed right into the impala, and drove away with a puff of dust from the concrete under him. When the impala was out of sight Ashley drifted back towards the bed, and took a seat in the chair that Dean had left there. She watched Sam just like she said she would, making sure that he was safe, and that he was protected. Her psychic powers may not be strong, but she could still sense a persons presence in a room. She could tell whether there were more than just herself and Sam in the room, which meant she'd always know if there was someone there who wanted to hurt him. She clearly doubted that the demon's were going to find him, but she also understood why Dean would be worried. When a monster had a target, they never let it go, and this was one of those cases.

'' I won't let anything happen to you Sam, don't worry.'' She whispered. She couldn't be sure of it, but she thought she saw Sam lip twitch into a small smile. She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her own face at the sight of it. For a split second she reached out, setting a hand on the older hunters arm. Through the ouch she was able to read what he was feeling, and what she read was nothing but past pain, and fear. Sam was afraid of that thing that attacked him, but she didn't blame him. She'd be to if she'd been attacked by something like that. She reached out for a moment, and made Sam see a memory that wasn't filled with pain. She watched as his face relaxed from what it had been, and he fell into a now peaceful sleep.

 After a moment Ashley leaned back in the chair, watching Sam like she said she would. Nothing was getting past her, nothing was getting to Sam.

'' I hope that you find those demons Dean.... Make them pay.'' She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was back at the motel before the sun had managed to fall behind the horizon. There was a golden orange color settled over everything, which gave it a rather ominous tint considering what he was going after. The door to his room had been shut at some point after they left. A fr as he'd remembered that door had been left open when they'd left to follow the ambulance. Someone must've closed the door..... Or maybe someone was waiting to grab him like they had Sam.

Just to be safe, when Dean opened the door to the motel he pulled the gun that he kept tucked away out to bare. He held it before him as he nudged the door in, and walked inside. To make sure that he was alone, he searched the room from top to bottom. The bathrooms, under the beds, even through the window. Nothing went unchecked. When he deemed the room to be safe he put the gun away, and turned back to his task.

Collect their belongings, and get the hell out of this motel. There was one closer to the hospital, and they had a lower profile than this one. They would be safe there....at least he hoped. Dean collected all of his belongings, and shoved them into one of his duffels. He did the same With Sam's, throwing both bags over his shoulders when he was sure that he'd grabbed everything that had been theirs. He closed the door, never once catching sight of the shadow looming just outside the window.

 

\---

 

The demon watched as Dean shut the door to the motel room that he'd stepped foot into only a few hours before. He'd vacated, just like he thought he would. Which meant that he was either moving on, or he was going to be staying somewhere else. He bet it was the second one after what he'd seen Dean act like after he'd poisoned his brother.

'' The Winchesters are on the move.'' He mumbled to himself. He pulled a cell phone from his back pocket, and activated the screen to send a quick message.

_He's on the move. Go after the younger one._

The demon slid the phone back into his pocket, and turned back to the window. He was gone, but the demon had his ways of tracking him. He'd find Dean before Dean could find him.

'' Time for some fun.''

 

\---

 

Ashley let out a soft yawn as she rubbed at her eyes. A few hours had passed since Dean had left, and ever since then Sam hadn't made a single peep. He was out cold, and would probably be that way until the next morning. She hated to admit it, but sleep was pulling at her mind as well. She really needed some. The last few days of nonstop running from these demons had really taken it out of her, and now she was starting to feel it hard. Her eyes began to drift shut again, and she rubbed at them fiercely to keep them open and awake.

'' Come on Ashley... Keep it together. You made a promise.'' She told herself. She blinked a few times to clear the blurriness the rubbing had caused, which helped her to see everything before her. At some point when she'd been trying to clear her vision Sam had turned over on his side, his hand tucked up under his head like a cushion while the other wrapped around his stomach. His face was scrunched up just a little bit, telling her that he was in a bit of discomfort.

 _The med's must be messing with his stomach or something_ She thought, watching Sam for a moment to see if he would wake up. When he didn't, she sat back in the chair. Glancing towards her watch, she saw that the time was almost midnight. She was ready to drop at this point. Maybe..... Maybe a little nap wouldn't kill her.

Ashley began to curl up on herself, arms wrapping around her torso while she pulled her legs up to rest on the edge of the bed. She laid her head on the back of the chair, and began to doze.

Her mind wandered while she was asleep. It was something that she was really good at. She could remember almost everything that had happened in her life. Like the time that she first met Dean when she'd been 18. She'd been on a werewolf hunt with him and his father, but that was when she'd lost her own father. She could also remember the time that she'd met Sam. That had been only three years later, and she'd been in dire need of their help to save her brother. Ever since then they'd been helping each other on hunts when they were around the east coast. She'd learned of everything that had happened between the brothers through the years. She remembered dealing with Sam after Dean's deal had come due, remembered having to help pull Dean together after Sam had jumped into the cage, and she could remember almost loosing her shit when she found Sam alive less than a month later. However, she'd sworn to keep it from Dean like Sam had asked, not even realizing that at the time he hadn't had a soul. Then all the crap with the leviathans happened, and she remembered having to yet again help piece Sam back together while Dean was in purgatory. Then the trials happened, leading with Abaddon, as well as a few other people she didn't really care for. Now she sat here, watching over the youngest Winchester while the other searched for the demons that had tried to kill Sam.

Ashley went in and out of this state for quite some time.

\---

 

 A nurse was walking down the hall of the ICU, charts for a man named Sam Walker held in her hands as she made her way down to his room. The poor boy, from what she'd been told, had been poisoned and tortured before almost dying on the ride over. She was supposed to be in charge of changing his IV medication every few hours, as well as changing the bed clothes if necessary.

She was halfway down the hallway when she heard what sounded like crying. She looked around for a moment, trying to spot who was making the crying sound. Nothing was around her, so she kept going, but the crying sound got louder as she moved. She reached the end of the hall, only a few rooms away from where her patient lay sleeping, when a dark shadow stretched out from the end of the hallway. It was more like smoke than a shadow when you saw it get closer, but then she realized that it was after her. She dropped her forms, taking off back down the hallway in a frenzy to get away from it. The smoke was faster than her, and the crying noise seemed to stop after that when she fell to the ground. She lay there motionless for a moment or two, but then her eyes opened. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky.

The demon stood from the floor, walking straight towards where the file had fallen. She picked it up, reading over it for a split second before letting it fall to the floor.

'' I found him.'' She whispered to herself. She turned on her heels, and began to make her way towards the elevators. Her welcome party was waiting for her, and she needed the package if she was to get this right. Soon Sam Winchester would be nothing but a footnote in their path to destroy the hunters.

 

\---

 

Ashley jerked away with a sudden awareness to her. Something was close, something that was giving off an aura of evil.

Panic gripper her for a moment, and her eyes drifted towards Sam's bed. He was still laying on his side, the same way he had when he had fallen asleep before. He was more peaceful this time, his face not scrunched like it had been before. Ashley let out a shaky breath she hadn't known she was holding, and she then turned her attention back to the aura she felt. Something was up, because this time she didn't sense a single thing. It was like the aura had just vanished without a trace. Something was wrong.

'' What the hell did I just feel?'' She questioned. She watched the bed for a few moments, thinking it over in her head. Her worst fear was that the presence she'd felt was the demon who had tried to kill Sam prior to his hospitalization. If that was the case, then she had to get Sam out of here quickly, but she seriously doubted that he was even well enough yet to walk on his own.

Ashley wasn't sure how long she was lost in thought, but when her eyes drifted back to the bed she found a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her.

'' Sam.'' She mumbled. '' You're awake.''

'' Yeah.'' He simply said. '' Where's Dean?'' He asked. Ashley could let some of her worry go now. Before he'd barely been able to talk, but now he seemed to be able to do that.

'' He's out hunting that demon and his friends.'' Ashley said. '' He hasn't checked in for awhile. It could be possible he found a place to hole up for the night that wasn't the motel you guys were staying at before.''

'' I see.'' Sam turned a little so he was laying on his back again, but his head stayed turned towards her. '' What's bothering you?'' He asked.

'' What?''

'' You've got that look Ashley. Something happened.'' He said. Ashley blushed a little, knowing that Sam was reading her like an open book at the moment.

'' It's nothing Sam, don't worry about it.'' She said.

'' You sure?'' He asked.

'' Positive you sasquatch.'' She said. Glancing at her watch again, she saw that the time was five thirty in the morning. She'd slept at least five hours now. She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. '' I really need a coffee.'' She mumbled.

'' Go get one then.'' Sam said.

'' Not happening. Dean would kill me if I didn't do as I promised.'' She said.

'' And what was that?''

'' To watch over you in case those demon's came back.'' She said. '' He doesn't want you to be left alone because they could get in easily.''

'' I'll be fine for a few minutes.'' Sam said. '' Go.'' Ashley pondered whether she should do so. She really wanted some caffeine, but she also had to keep an eye on Sam. If she remembered correctly, there was a coffee machine in the waiting room just down the hall. By now they'd have a fresh pot brewing for the visitors who didn't stay the night. She was going to take the chance. There and back, less than two minutes tops.

''Alright then. I'll be back in a minute, just try not do get yourself hurt or something Sam.'' She said.

'' I can barely sit up on my own yet.'' Sam said. '' I think you don't have to worry about that.''

'' Alright.'' Ashley stood from the hair with a loud crack from her shoulder. '' I'll be back.'' She said.

'' Right.'' Sam watched as she left, letting his eyes fall shut again. Sleep would've claimed him if he wasn't a little worried about the entire situation himself.

Ashley was halfway down the hall when she saw a nurse turn down at the corner with another man. The two were walking side by side, as if they had a place to be at the moment. The man standing next to the nurse bumped into her shoulder, brushing her aside as she continued to walk. She glanced back at the two, watching as they turned down the other hall towards where Sam's room was. She thought nothing of it at the time, and continued to walk towards the waiting room, but she was moving much faster than she had before. She was determined to get back to Sam as fast as she could, and she was practically running when she reached the break room. She could feel it.

'' Something's wrong.''


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had found what seemed to be a lead to find the demon's.

After he'd vacated the motel room, he'd decided to look around the area to see if there were any camera's watching the room when Sam was attacked. He hadn't gotten lucky around the door, but when he went around to the other side he found what looked to be one of the camera's.

'' Jackpot.'' Dean said. He set out to get the camera footage. It was really helpful when you could pass for FBI agent's to get these kinds of things. He'd get the footage, and go meet Sam and Ashley at the hospital.

Piece of cake... right?

 

\---

 

 Sam heard the door open to his room shortly after Ashley had left.

He turned his head towards the door to spot a nurse walk inside, holding a new bag of saline in her hands, as well as a blue container that was balanced on the clipboard resting in her arms. She looked to Sam with a smile that seemed sort of fake to him.

'' Hello there Sam. I'm here to replace your saline bag, and give you some more of the good stuff.'' She said. Sam looked back to the saline bag, but found that it was only half empty. For it to be that way after what had to be twelve hours it would have to have been replaced recently.

'' I don't thing that I need a new one yet.'' Sam said. The nurse looked down at her chart, making a tsk sound as she shook her head from side to side.

'' It says here that you're due for another saline bag now.'' She said. '' Just let me do my work.'' She said. Sam watched her get closer, and he pushed away on the bed. He hit the railing set up on the side of the bed, and he almost pushed it over.

'' Who are you?'' He demanded.

'' Oh, come on Sam.'' The nurse laughed. '' I'm just a nurse here. I'm not hurting you.'' She said. She got closer, and began to remove the other saline bag. Sam watched her every move, his mind screaming for him to stop her. He watched her put the new bag up on the hook, and she then connected it to the needle in the crook of his arm. When she was done with that she began to rummage around in the blue container that she'd brought with her. Sam watched for the longest time, until she pulled out a needle filled with a white liquid. The same liquid he'd seen inside of the syringe the demon had poisoned him with before.

'' No, get away.'' He said. He began to push back from her, reaching to pull the IV free of his arm. His hand only made it half way before his hand was pulled back to rest against the bed. His hand was forced into the mattress by a hold that didn't belong to the girl who was trying to poison him. He looked over, and found that his arm was being held down by another man. One that he'd never met before. Sam's panic began to rise, and his heart beat out of his chest as his eyes flew back to the lady.

'' Relax Sam.'' Her eyes turned black, and she stuck the needle into the IV bag. The white liquid swirled with the saline, and Sam watched in horror as it began to pass through the tube. '' It'll all be over soon.'' She said.

He began to feel his chest grow tighter the second the poison entered his system.

_God Ashley where are you?_

 

_\---_

 

_'' ASHLEY!''_

The Styrofoam cup slipped from her hand to hit the ground bellow her. Coffee spilled all over the floor bellow her as Ashley stumbled into the nearest wall.

'' What... What the hell?'' She scrunched her eyes, sliding down to the floor for a moment with a hand at her forehead. Something had happened. She'd heard it.... Sam... It was Sam's voice. Sam was in trouble. 

Ashley forced herself up, staggering for a moment as she stepped around the spilled coffee. She ran down the hall when she'd gotten her footing again. She ran as fast a she could, the shock of the thought she had heard a thing of the past. She'd promised to keep Sam safe, and she'd left him alone. She'd turned her back, she'd failed, and now she had to make it up. She had to get back to him now!

She turned the corner, running down the rest of the hall to reach his room. The door came into view, but she found that it was closed. She hadn't closed it behind her when she left the room. She'd left it open for a reason, to make sure that she'd know if someone was in there when she got back. She found that it was the case. Someone was in there with Sam, and she was almost certain that he was in trouble. When she stood before the door she tried to open it, but found that it wouldn't open. It was like something was holding it shut. She set a hand against the thick wood, and she jerked her hand back to her when she felt an evil presence on the other side. Her suspicions were proven. The demon was on the other side.

'' Hold on Sam!'' Ashley set her hands back on the wood, and she thrust forward with all her power. What ever was holding the door shut lost it strength, and the door was forced inwards as she stumbled into the room. Her eyes shot up, and lay upon two figures inside the room with Sam. One of them was holding him down to the bed, while the other was standing over him, and empty syringe in her hand. Her eyes shot towards her, and Ashley realized that the nurses eyes were pitch black. The man leaning over Sam turned to reveal his own black eyes, but the motion also revealed Sam's own eyes which were starting to glaze over again.

'' Kill her!'' The nurse snapped. The man turned away from Sam, and began to approach her. Ashley's hand shot up from her side, clenching as the man's approach stopped dead in its tracks. Ashley focused on the hold before she launched him across the room like he was nothing but a rag doll. He hit the wall with a thud, and made a move to get up as the nurse launched herself at her. Ashley wasn't able to get her before she was on top of her. She was on the ground in seconds, the nurses hands reaching to wrap around her neck. Ashley fought her at full strength, throwing a punch to the demons jaw as she tried to  push her off.

'' Ashley...'' Sam glanced down to her through the blur of his vision. He was no longer being held down, but he really couldn't move either. The poison was taking effect much faster than he realized. He began to reach across to the arm which still had the IV in it. Through the blur, he began to pull at the tape and needle to get it out of his arm. He could barely get it to move at first, but a moment passed and he was able to get the needle free of his skin. Medicine dripped from the tip of it as he let it drop to the floor. Blood blossomed on his arm, and he pressed a hand to the skin as he tried to take a full breath. He began to move towards the edge of the bed, and made it about half way before the railing was thrown down. Sam tumbled off the other side a second later, hitting the linoleum hard.

'' Sam!'' Ashley's hand shot out at the nurse as her hands finally managed to wrap around her neck. Her hand laid flat against the demons head, and she bore into the things mind. She'd hoped to get the thing distracted enough to get it off of her, but she wasn't very lucky. The demon only got angrier, and squeezed tighter cutting off her airway entirely. Ashley let out a choked gasp, and then her hands began to claw at the demons hands.

'' He can't help you. That poison will kill him.'' She seethed. '' You will die, and then once we've finished here we'll find your little friend, and your own brother.'' She said.

'' N-No.'' Ashley choked out, white spots dancing in her eyes. Her hands fell still at her side, and her eyes began to roll back as the crushing pressure intensified.

'' No!'' There was a loud crack, and then the nurse was no longer on top of her. Ashley choked in a gasp, rolling onto her side as she coughed and choked for air. She glanced over  to where the nurse had been, and found her sprawled on the floor with a long cut on her head. Sitting maybe a foot away from her was Sam, who was holding the stand for his IV in one hand. The end of it was coated with a little blood, which made it his weapon of choice.

'' Sam?'' The rack fell from, his shaking hands, and he took a shaky breath as he tried to push himself towards her. He didn't get far before the man that she'd thrown not long before was behind him, and had a handful of his hair in his hands. He pulled Sam's head back, and placed a knife at his throat.

'' Make a move and I'll slit his throat open.'' He warned.

The nurse groaned next to Ashley as she began to push off the floor. Sam was starting to breath faster than before, and Ashley had taken notice that his skin was much paler than when she'd first entered the room.

'' What do you want with us?.... Why are you killing the hunters?'' She asked.

'' You always get in the way.'' He said. '' You hunters are always ruining our plans. So our queen decided to have us wipe all of you out.''

'' Queen? What queen?'' She asked.

'' Abaddon, our queen of hell.'' He answered.

'' What happened to Crowley being in charge then?'' Sam asked through puffs of air.

'' He's been on the run from us.'' He said. '' She's searching for him, as we are, but while he's on the run it's best to deal with our other problem as well.'' He said. Ashley went to move, and the man holding Sam moved the knife closer. He pulled Sam's head back farther, giving him a great view of the ceiling above him. He was still breathing harshly, and was starting to look ready to pass out. Ashley had to do something.

'' If you're going to kill us, then get it over with already.'' She said. '' Kill me then. Like you said, the poison will kill him.''

'' You really are stupid aren't you girl?'' The man asked. His grip on Sam's hair fell away, and the knife moved from his throat. Ashley felt hands at her back, and the nurse was holding her in place. She watched as the man approached her, and he was right before her when the first words slipped out of her mouth.

'' Escoris omus te, ominus imundes-'' Ashley spoke the latin like she'd known it her whole life, never missing a word.

'' Stop..... S-stop.'' The nurses hold on her fell away as both demons tried to remain inside of their vessels. They were frozen where they sat. The chant lasted for about another few seconds, and then the last word slipped free of her mouth.

'' ADINOS!'' She yelled. Both demon's threw their heads back, and their true smoky black form billowed out. They rushed around the room as their vessels fell to the ground unconscious. The demon smoke turned sharply as it took off out the window to find a new vessel. Ashley knew she wouldn't have long. She had to get Sam out of here now. She turned towards the edge of the bed, where the duffel sat that Dean had packed with the things the doctors had returned to them after Sam had been admitted. She rummaged around, finding his heavy jacket, and his shoes.

'' Sam.... Hey, Sam.'' Ashley rushed back to him, the items in hand as she fell to her knees beside of him.'' Work with me Sam. We've got to get out of here.'' Ashley said, helping to shove his shoes on.

'' I... I can't b-breath.'' Sam muttered through sharp gasps.

'' Just hang in there Sam. You'll feel better when that crap gets out of your system.'' She said. He held u[ a shaky thumbs up, and then began to shove his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. It was a sow process, giving Ashley enough time to throw on her own jacket, and throw the duffel bag over her shoulder. Ashley turned back to Sam, and held out a hand to him. Sam took the extended hand, and she pulled him up to his feet. He almost fell over the second he had weight on his feet.

'' Whoa there Sam. Take it easy.'' Ashley slung his arm over her shoulder, also wrapping her own around his waist. '' We can do this Sam. Just work with me.'' She said.

'' Right.'' Sam said. When she thought that he was ready to start moving they began to move towards the door. Sam was stumbling all over the place, but she was able to keep her balance enough to keep him standing. As she was walking she was able to pull out her cellphone and quickly dialed Dean's number. By the time that she'd reached the elevators he was on the other line.

_'' Hello?''_

'' Dean, you need to get back to the hospital now.'' Ashley said.

_'' What happened?''_

'' Sam was attacked, we aren't safe here.'' She said. '' They drugged him again, but I don't think he got a full dose. Please, just hurry.''

_'' I'm on my way.''_

'' Hurry!''

_'' I will.''_

The line went dead after that, and she quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket as she pressed the down button for the elevator. She wasn't even going to try the stairs. Ashley felt more weight on her shoulder, and soon Sam was leaning forward as he took more harsh breaths. One of his hands came up, and knitted itself into the front of his jacket.

'' Hang in there Sam. Dean's on his way.'' She said.

'' Gonna be sick.'' He muttered.

'' Just hand in there.'' She rubbed a few circles into his back, and tried to keep him upright as they waited for the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

It took almost fifteen minutes for Ashley to get Sam out of the hospital.

'' Hang in there Sam. Dean will be here soon.'' Ashley said, stumbling out the door with Sam at her side.

'' Still feel sick.'' Sam mumbled through raspy breaths.

'' I know Sam, just try to stay with me.'' Ashley glanced around the front entrance, looking for the impala with frantic eyes. Dean had to hurry, or else Sam was going down right here. It was clear to her that he hadn't gotten nearly enough of the poison this time to send him into heart failure like it had before, but it was still enough that he was unsteady. His heart beat was fast, thready at best, and his breathing was erratic and fast. She was struggling to keep him upright now, because he kept threatening to pitch over on her. She almost lost her grip on him when she heard the recognizable rumble of the impala's engines. Ashley looked up towards the curb, and saw Dean coming around at a fast pace. He drove until the impala was right in front of them, and then Dean was working his way out of the car.

'' What the hell happened?'' Dean asked. He ran around the car, the sight of his brother making him realize just how bad the situation really was. He ran to Sam's side, throwing his other arm over his shoulder. Sam groaned at the motion, his head lolling towards him to rest on his shoulder.

'' The demon's caught us off guard... I went to get some coffee, and when I got back they were there, I can't believe I didn't sense them before.'' Ashley said.

'' Like you said, you're still learning.'' Dean said. Sam gave another groan beside him, followed by raspy breaths into his lungs. He sounded like he would pitch over and stop breathing soon. '' Sammy, you with us?'' Dean asked.

'' Dean?....''

'' Yeah, its me buddy. You're going to be alright Sam. We're getting you out of here.'' Dean said. He pulled the back passenger door open, and began to settle him into the car. Sam groaned as he slid into the seat, quickly followed by Ashley. As she turned to shut the door behind her, she noticed two figures back by the entrance walking towards them. It didn't take her more than a second to find the pitch black eyes that they both had.

'' Dean, drive!'' She said, wrenching her door shut. Dean looked back over his shoulder, and was soon running towards the drivers seat. Ashley watched in horror as the demons got closer. She barely heard Dean open and shut the driver side door, but she did feel the car jerk under them as he burned rubber. She was thrown back in the seat as the hospital began to disappear in the rearview mirror. Ashley turned back around as the building disappeared, her attention no on the man sitting beside her. Sam had fallen against the door, and was breathing heavily. His head was against the window, the coolness of it like a comfort to the other pains.

'' What the hell was that?'' Dean asked.

'' Those demons. They were the ones after us. They must've found new vessels already.'' Ashley said.

'' The same ones that tried to kill him before?''

'' One of them, yes.'' She answered. '' We've got to get Sam somewhere safe, before they find out where we're staying.''

'' I've got that covered, don't worry about it.'' Dean said.

'' You sure?'' She asked.

'' Trust me Ashley. I've got this covered.'' Dean said. '' Just keep him in check. Make sure he doesn't get worse.'' He said.

'' Right.'' Ashley turned back to Sam. He cracked his eyes open, letting them drift over to see her. He could see the worry in her eyes, but couldn't find the words to say that he would be OK. Ashley looked like she seemed to understand what he was trying to tell her, because soon she reached out to set a hand on his shoulder. '' You're going to be OK Sam.'' She said. '' Don't worry, you're going to be fine.'' Her hand drifted up, pushing his bangs back from his forehead. He let himself smile slightly, but then he noticed that his eyes were beginning to blur. Sam's eyes slid back shut after that, and he took a long ragged breath as darkness began to fall on his mind yet again.

 

\---

 

When he woke again he was no longer in the back of the impala.

Where ever he was he was laying on something soft, and he was wrapped in warmth that felt great against the chills that were wracking his body. There was something resting on his head, something that felt cool, and a little damp. He tried to reach up a hand to pull the offending thing away, but there were soon other hands on him holding his arm down.

'' Try not to move Sammy. You're running a fever.'' The voice spoke. He recognized it as belonging to Dean, but he really didn't know what he was talking about.

'' He awake?'' Another voice asked.

'' Yeah, he's starting to come around.'' Dean said. He felt a heavy hand land on his arm, giving it a soft squeeze. '' Sammy, can you hear me?'' Dean asked. It took himself another moment or two to understand what he was being asked, and even longer to answer back with a soft groan. '' Sammy?''

Sam was able to crack his eye open after a minute, and was able to see the outline of his brother sitting beside him.

'' Dean?'' He croaked.

'' Yeah Sammy it's me.'' Dean said, giving his arm a second squeeze before he pulled away. '' How are you feeling?'' He asked.

'' Crap.'' Sam answered.

'' No surprise. You've been out for almost a day now.'' Dean said. Now that caught Sam off guard. He knew there had been times in his life where he'd slept for more than a day or two, but that didn't happen often. That only ever happened if he had a seizure.

'' Did I have another seizure?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah.'' Dean said, running a hand down his face. '' Happened right after we got you in here, but this time your heart didn't stop like before. There wasn't enough of the poison in your system.'' Sam nodded at his brother, but then his head began to spin as he shut his eyes tight. He rolled to the side, letting out a groan as his stomach began to pitch and churn dangerously. Dean must've caught this, because a trash bin appeared at the edge of the bed as he pitched over the side. There was no hiding the heavy heaves as what ever was left in his stomach began to push its way out. He felt Dean set his hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he began to speak softly to him.

'' Easy there Sammy, you're alright. Just bring it up or you'll be sick again later.'' Dean said. Sam choked on a heavy dry heave, and the arm holding him up gave out as his chest pressed painfully to the mattress. He let his head hang low as he spit the last bits of vomit from his mouth. The lingering taste was still there, and he hated it. It made him feel more sick to his stomach than he liked.

'' Here Sam, rinse.'' He glanced up for a minute, and saw Ashley standing there holding out a plastic cup of water. Sam took it, and swished a bunch of the water around in his mouth before spitting it back into the trash bin. He let out a painful gasp of sorts as he fell back in the bed, a ragged breath making its way out of his lungs. He saw the trash bin being carried away by Ashley, who walked into the bathroom with it in her arms.

'' Just take it easy Sam. It'll be awhile before you're up and about.'' Dean warned. '' Ashley said that the poison will have you down for at least a weak, maybe more since you did get a second dose.''

'' Did you find the demon's yet?'' Sam asked, pulling the blankets up around him.

'' No, but we may have a lead.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' I found some camera footage near the motel we were last staying at from when you were attacked. It showed the demon jumping into an old van that sped off. I was able to get the license place, and the local sheriff is running the plates for me.'' Dean said.

'' How'd you get him to do that?'' Sam asked.

'' _She_ was willing to after a night at the bar.'' Dean said.

'' Are you kidding me Dean, you were hung over off your ass after that.'' Ashley said, her head pocking out from the bathroom while the shower was still running. '' And next time, you get to clean up your brothers mess. This sis disgusting.''

'' You're the one who chose to clean it.'' Dean said. '' And I wasn't that drunk.''

'' You were more drunk than you realize.'' Ashley said, disappearing back into the bathroom.

'' Were you really that drunk?'' Sam asked.

'' What?.... No.'' Dean said. Sam stared at him for a moment. '' Maybe...'' More stares. '' OK fine, I was drunk. I was worried about you, and I needed something for it, it was right after you had your seizure.'' Dean said, swiping another hand down his face.

'' I'm fine now Dean, don't worry about me.'' Sam said.

'' I'm going to worry until you can actually walk again. When we pulled you from that car...... Ashley had to carry you in with her telekinesis because I couldn't get you up.'' Dean said. '' I know you can't walk, which is why until you can you're staying here with at least one of us.''

'' Alright.'' Sam said. '' After being grabbed twice, I won't argue with what ever you have to say.''

'' Good, because even if you did fight it, you aren't getting out of it.'' Dean said. Sam gave a small laugh, and then laid back in the bed. '' Want me to wake you up when we find out who the plates belong to?'' Dean asked. Sam only nodded to it, and then his eyes slid shut. He was asleep again by the time Ashley returned with a clean trash bin in case he relapsed.

'' How is he?'' She asked.

'' He'll be alright.'' Dean said. '' He's still sick as a dog, but he'll be alright.''

'' That's good.'' Ashley said, sitting on the edge of the bed. '' When Thomas was poisoned I remember it took him about a week to get it out of his system completely. Only a few days and he'll be able to get around again.'' She added.

'' I see.'' Dean watched his brother take a few short breaths for a moment, trying to breath past what ever lump must be in his lungs now. '' I just want him to not be in any pain. I'm supposed to protect him, and here I am sitting by while he's hurting.'' He said.

'' He'll be fine Dean. He's survived worse than this.'' Ashley said. '' I've seen him survive a gun shot to the chest before. He'll be just fine.''

'' Another story from my time with Lisa?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah... That's what happened.'' She said. '' I still regret never telling you about all of that, but I-''

'' It's alright Ashley. You were just doing what you thought was best.'' Dean said. '' I had promised to live a normal life after Sam jumped, and I was keeping to that while you were helping to keep it that way.''

'' How long until the sheriff calls back?'' Ashley asked, changing the subject quickly.

'' Shouldn't be long.'' Dean said. '' I just hope that its a true lead that will put all this to rest.''

'' I hope so to.''


	7. Chapter 7

'' Sam... Hey, Sammy, wake up.'' Sam awoke with a jerk as his mind jumped into awareness. He saw Dean standing next to him, one hand on his shoulder while the other was holding up another cup of water.

'' What is it?'' Sam asked. Dean held out the cup of water for him, which he took gratefully.

'' We found who the plates belong to on that van.'' Dean said, stepping back as Sam began to push himself up on the bed. He leaned against the head board, face still pale and drawn from sleep. '' What's even better than that, the person is a local.'' Dean added.

'' Where is he?'' Sam asked.

'' Ashley's looking now.'' Dean explained. '' She took off a few minutes ago, and said she'd be back in an hour.''

'' Why's she going alone?'' Sam asked. '' It's not safe for her to do that. She'll be killed if those demons are there.''

'' And if they're not, and we both went, then you'd be killed because one of us wouldn't be here.'' Dean said.

'' We have to go after her.'' Sam said. He began to push himself up off the bed. '' We can't let her go in alone She'll die.'' He grunted. Sam got about half way, but then a dizziness fell over him, and the room began to spin. His arms shook under his own weight, his body giving out on him already when he'd only just woken up. He got maybe to a full sitting position when his arms finally gave way, and he fell back onto the bed.

'' Slow down Sammy. You can barely get up, you're not going anywhere.'' Dean said.

'' She's in danger Dean.'' Sam said. '' Ashley's going to die, please?'' He begged. '' We have to go after her.''

'' Sammy, relax.'' Dean said. '' Ashley's going to be just fine, she's an excellent hunter.'' He said. '' She'll see those demon's coming before they ever get to her. So don't worry.''

'' Dean, I...'' Dean gripped his brothers arm tightly.

'' Sam, if she's not back in an hour, then I'll go after her. Only me, you understand?'' He asked. Sam shook his head at it, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

'' She's going to die.'' Sam whimpered. He felt a cool touch on his head, followed by a soft tone.

'' She's not going to die Sammy, I promise you.'' Dean said, pushing the hair out of his face. Dean stayed by his side the entire time, feeling the fever burning on his brothers face as he fell asleep again. He had noticed the fever before Ashley had left. It was raging hot and strong, putting Sam even further out of commission then he already was. Truth be told, she'd been gone for almost thirty minutes now. He wanted his brother to rest, but he soon found that he had to wake him. Sam had been having a fevered dream, and those were hell. He'd seen the way that they tore his brother apart from the moment that he dragged him back into the hunting life. Dean ran a hand down his face, the worry of this entire job running through him. Sam was sicker than a dog, Ashley could be in trouble, and he was torn on who to help. Should he stay here and help his brother, or leave him and save Ashley from being killed?

'' What am I going to do?'' He asked himself, looking down at his brother. He still had a half hour until she was due back. until then there was nothing more he could do but sit by and watch over his sick brother.

 

\---

 

Ashley peered into the window of the shabby boat house on the edge of town. The owner of the van, who had been the man who attacked her and Sam, also owned this place. It was small in size, only large enough for one room, and the room that would lead into the river. There was only one window, which sat right beside the door with chipping white paint. She gazed through the window, looking for any signs of life inside. Even the slightest bit of movement would prove that someone was in there. Then she could report back to Dean so they could plan an attack.

A moment later, she was rewarded with some movement. There, just on the other side of the glass, stood two figures. One of them was holding  a metal container of sorts in her hands, while the other seemed to be talking into it. She could remember Sam and Dean telling her about this. It was the common way for a demon to communicate with someone who was residing in hell. They used a bowl of blood which would bubble when they spoke, and only they could hear what was spoken back to them. Ashley watched the two of them talk for a moment or two, but then ducked back under the window so to be out of sight. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and quickly dialed Dean's number. She held the phone to her ear, ready to talk when he picked up his damn phone.

'' Come on, pick up... Pick up.'' She whispered, biting at her fingernails while she waited. She heard a click on the other line, followed by a gravely voice.

_'' Hello?''_

'' Dean, I think I-'' Ashley couldn't finish before she found her throat cut off. Her body was thrown back against the wall, her hands held on either side of her head by an invisible force that even she couldn't fight off with her own abilities. The phone slipped from her hand to hit the ground beside her hip, and she could hear Dean's frantic tone talking as loud as he could to her.

_'' Ashley! Hey, where are you! ASHLEY ANSWER ME!''_

 She wanted nothing more than to tell him what was happening, but she could not find her words. Her throat was being crushed, and she soon found that she couldn't breath. A foot caught her attention a moment later, which crushed her cell phone into little plastic pieces. The person knelt before her, black eyes flashing in her face as the hold on her throat began to lax. She took a gasping breath, her body jerking with the effort to take a true breath that didn't rattle her lungs.

'' Hello there beauty. You shouldn't be here.'' He spoke.

'' Get away from me.'' She seethed. The demon smiled at her, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek. She tried to turn her head away, but his hand clenched around her jaw to hold her in place. '' You're going to die. They'll both come for me, and kill you.'' He said.

'' You mean those Winchester boys?'' He smiled at that, letting go of her to instead hold a hand to her chest. He set his hand over her heart.'' I'm not going anywhere.'' He said. The hold his powers had on her tightened around her wrists, and she felt a pain unlike any other rip through her torso. There was no hiding the loud scream that escaped her core as she threw her head back against the wall.

'' And neither are you.''

 

\---

 

'' Ashley!'' The line went dead, leaving an ominous beeping to fill his ear. Dean barely kept the anger under control as he almost threw his phone across the room. He set it down on the dresser beside the bed, and then turned to punch a hole through the wall. He pulled his hand back, which was covered with dust from the dry wall, but was uninjured.

'' Dammit!'' He cursed. He shook his hand, letting the remnants of broken drywall fall off hi fists which were still clenched hard.

'' What happened?'' Dean spun around in surprise, looking down to find Sam looking up at him. Should he really tell him what just happened?.... Yeah, he deserves to know. Sam cares more about Ashley's well being than he's ever willing to admit, and if he doesn't tell him then he'll just hate him.

'' Ashley's in trouble.'' Dean said, rushing to find the weapons duffel. '' We've got to go after her. Those demons will rip her apart if we can't get to her first.'' He bent down at the table, retrieving the bag from the floor. He shifted through it, finding everything that he thought he would need, and when he turned back he found Sam trying desperately to push himself up off the bed. '' What the hell do you think you're doing Sam?'' Dean asked, watching as Sam began to stand from the bed. '' You're just asking to get hurt, or worse.''

'' I'm going with you Dean.'' Sam said, getting up on shaky legs. '' I'm not going to let Ashley get herself killed. I'm going to help get her out of there.''

'' And I'm not letting you die because you're hard headed.'' Sam fell back on the bed in a sitting position, looking up to Dean with those puppy dog eyes of his. '' You can barely stand Sam. Do you really think that you can stand against those demon's in this state?'' Sam cast his eyes away, looking instead to the floor. '' Sam, you'll just get yourself killed, please just stay here. You'll be safer this way.''

'' I thought you said if I stayed that I was in danger.'' Sam said. '' So what's the point of staying behind. The demons will come after me again anyway.''

'' Dammit Sam.'' Dean huffed, running a hand down his face.

'' Dean, I'm only telling the truth.'' Sam said. '' I'm going with you, even if I only wait in the impala. I'm going, and you can't tell me not to.'' Dean looked to his brother, finding the look of determination across his face. Sam wasn't giving in this time. He was determined to go with him. '' She's going to die Dean, so let me go.'' If he was telling the truth, then all he'd do is sit in the impala while he went after her. He'd bring Ashley back alive, and then they were getting the hell out of there. If these demons were after hunters, then there was no telling how many more there were. There was no telling just how many more demons were around the world killing off the other hunters. This situation was way out of there hands now, and all that was left for tem to do was try and stay alive. They could try and stop this whole situation by going after, and cutting off the head of the snake, but they still didn't know just who that was. There was only one way to find out, and Dean knew just what to do to get that information.

'' Fine then, but if you're going with me then you're going to wait in the impala while I get her out. I'll get Ashley back, so don't worry.'' Dean assured.

'' And the demon's?'' Sam asked. All Dean had to do was hold up the demon killing blade for him to see.

'' I'll kill them if I have to, but I will get her back.'' Dean said. He threw the duffel bag over his shoulders, and the walked around the bed to get to Sam. '' Come on sasquatch. Let's go save her.'' He said.

'' Right.''


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley awoke sitting in what appeared to be a small boat.

The boat began to rock slightly as she shifted around to sit up. She could feel after trying to move her hands that they were tightly bound behind her back. Her hands were already feeling numb, and so were her feet. One quick glance down at her legs showed that she was tied at the ankles, rendering her immobile. She wasn't going anywhere, unless she wanted to go overboard.

'' Great... This is just great.'' She mumbled to herself.

'' Our lost wolf is finally awake.'' Someone said above her. The voice caught her off guard, but she recognized it as the voice of the demon who had attacked her while she was trying to call Dean. Just how long ago had that been now? She couldn't tell.

'' Is she now. Just in time for our plan to be put into motion.'' Another person said. Ashley glanced up around her, and only a few feet away she found two people standing there. She didn't even have to use her powers to tell who they really were. It was written in the way that they let there eyes stay that distinct pitch black color that all demon eyes bore. She seethed at the sight of them. She knew she'd been tricked from the moment that phone slipped from her hand. The demons knew that Dean was going to find the van, and they laid it all out just so they could catch one of them. They were probably expecting to find Dean here instead of herself, but they had still been searching for her since she'd disappeared. Now they'd found her, but she hadn't been expecting them to take her hostage. She could swear that they would want to kill her after she'd thrown them through the loop for so long, but they were keeping her alive. Why?

'' I bet that you have so many questions my little lost wolf.'' The male demon said.

'' Like what? Maybe why I'm still alive?'' She asked. '' I've thrown you all for a loop for at least three months, run from every trap you've laid to find me, and now you have me as your prisoner. So why don't you kill me then?'' She asked again.

'' All you have to worry about is that you are the final piece in our puzzle of finally killing both Winchesters once and for all. You are the one that they'll come for, and then they'll both be killed.'' He said.

'' What?''

'' Our queen wants them both dead, but only because one of them bares a mark that could kill her for good. We can't have her being killed, so we have to kill him before he can kill her.'' The female demon explained.

'' You're talking about the mark of Cain. The mark that's on Dean's arm.'' Ashley whispered.

'' Precisely, which is why we must kill him. Only h can kill our queen, and we can't let that happen.'' She looked toward the male demon.'' Soon we'll be rid of the man who can kill Abaddon, as well as his brother.''  She said.

'' Sam hasn't done anything to you, so why bother killing him to?'' Ashley asked. '' He doesn't deserve to die. You can't kill him.''

'' He ruined out plans of the apocalypse all those years ago. He locked our original king in hell, back in his cage where he remains trapped for an eternity, and now we can have our revenge. He does deserve to die, just as much as you and Dean, and he will die once we have him as our own.'' She said.

'' You can't kill Sam. He's done nothing wrong.'' Ashley said. '' Please, don't kill him.''

'' You can't tell us what to do. We'll kill him if we want to, and there's nothing that you can do about it.'' He said. '' Now get comfy. It may be awhile before the Winchesters arrive. You can watch them die when they're here, an then it's your turn.'' The demons began to walk towards the opposite room, leaving her alone in the boat.

'' No, you can't do this... NO!'' Ashley tried to lunge out of the boat, but all that caused was for her to rock it back and forth. She wasn't going anywhere, she was going to knock the boat over before she could get out of it. '' I can't believe this, I was such a fool.'' She whispered to herself.

 

\---

 

The impala rumbled down the road as the brothers kept an open eye for the small boat house that Ashley had gone to visit.

'' You remember the plan Sam?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. You're going in, getting her out, while I wait here as backup if you need it.'' Sam mumbled. '' I don't like this plan.'' He stated.

'' To bad Sam. You still can't walk.'' Dean said.

'' I can walk.''

'' But you have no balance.'' Dean shot back. '' And you still look ready to pass out on me. You're not going in there. So get the idea out of your head, or I'll cuff you to the steering wheel.'' Dean said.

'' What ever, jerk.'' Sam muttered.

'' Bitch.'' Dean said back. He turned onto a dirt road that stretched out along the river. To his left he could see the river churning brown and muddy from a series of rain storms that had ravaged the area soon before they'd arrived. It had yet to turn back to the serene color of green that most rivers had. If he looked long enough, he could make out the direction that the river was flowing. It was flowing the same way that he was currently driving, and it was flowing fast. He could see small white caps if he looked close enough. The water reminded him of a few things. One of them being how his dad had taught him to swim by basically throwing him in the water. It also brought up the thought of what the demons could've done to Ashley if they'd found her. The thought of her body lying at the bottom of that river caused a chill to stretch up his spine. His hands tightened on the wheel, and he cleared his mind of all but the job ahead. He was going to save Ashley, and get both her and Sam out of here before those demons could lay another hand on either of them.

'' Dean, up ahead.'' Sam said, pointing to the wind shield. Dean looked to where he was pointing, and quickly spotted what he was looking at.

'' I see it. It's the boat house.'' Dean said. '' Just about time that we get out girl back.'' He said.

'' Will you be able to find her?'' Sam asked.

'' I'll find her Sam. I promise.'' He said.

'' And if you don't?'' He asked. Dean paused. He hadn't even thought about if she wasn't even there. If she wasn't there, then this was all for nothing. If those demons were there, then they were goners for sure. They'd kill Sam, and him, and if Ashley wasn't already dead she'd be next for sure.

'' I honestly don't know Sammy.'' Dean answered. '' But we'll figure something out, we always do.'' Dean said. He drove up to the boat house, parking a few yard away so the impala was out of sight. He could see the outline of the car that Ashley owned sitting near the door to the house, but it was clearly out of commission. The windows had all been busted open, the door was ripped free of the drivers side, and the hood was up exposing the engine.

'' I hope that she's in there.'' Sam said.

'' Me to.'' Dean said. '' Aright, I'm going in.'' Dean pulled the gun he hid in the glove box out, slipping it into his belt while making sure that he had the demon killing knife as well. He turned back to Sam. '' Stay here. If you see anything coming over here that's not either Ashley or myself then get away from here. Do what ever you have to do, but get away.'' Dean said.

'' What about you?''

'' If those demons come out here looking, than I may already be dead.'' Dean said. '' Just promise me that you'll try to get away if that happens Sammy.'' Dean practically begged. The look that passed Sam's face was one of shock, and what looked like fear. Then again, while still doped up on that poison, who wouldn't show that?

'' Alright.'' Sam caved. '' I'll do it.''

'' OK.'' Dean opened the drivers door, and began to climb out. '' Be right back.'' He said before shutting the door again. Dean marched towards the boat house, thought set on what could go wrong. He could fail at saving Ashley, getting them all killed, Ashley could already be dead, or maybe this was all just a trap to kill them. What ever the case, if he didn't succeed then they were dead.

Dean reached the window before he reached the door. He pressed his back to the wall, hoping that if anyone was inside they hadn't seen him coming. He glanced over, getting a quick look into the glass. He could see the first room of the boat house which lead out into the river. There was a boat tied to the docking area, which hung out into the water about a yard. There was someone laying back in the boat. Dean took a closer look, and realized that the person sitting there was Ashley. She'd been bound, and had been gagged at some point. Dean turned back from the window, knowing now that she was still alive. He rushed towards the door, pulling at the handle at first to test it. It didn't work. The door was locked. So he set to picking the lock, which only took him a few seconds thanks to years of trial and error. He pushed the door open, bringing the gun to bear. It may not be very effective against demons, but it was the next best thing to slow them down. He walked into the room, taking quick steps towards the boat. First thing first, he had to get Ashley out of here.

'' Ashley.'' Dean called out. He grabbed her attention quickly, and she looking up to him with fear in her eyes. They seemed to well up with it at the sight of him. She tried to talk around the gag, but all that came out was a frantic jumble of garbled words. '' Hey, calm down OK. I'm going to get you out of here.'' Dean grabbed the rope that was attaching the boat to the dock, and quickly began to pull it in. He pulled the boat close, and then reaching in after Ashley. '' We're getting out of here Ashley.'' He said, reaching out with the knife to cut her free. He began to free her legs first, but a shrill cry from Ashley distracted him from that. He looked up to Ashley to see her eyes wide while she looked up to something behind him. Dean spun around to face the intruder, and was smacked in the head by what looked like a crow bar. He fell to the dock, the rope from the boat slipping from his grasp. Blood began to flow from the deep gash to his head as he glanced up towards his attacker.

'' Hello Winchester. We've been waiting for you.'' He said, waving the crow bar in front of himself. Dean looked back to Ashley, who was suddenly rigid with what looked to be fear. Dean knew now that he was screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

'' I can't believe that you actually came. We thought we'd have to wait much longer than this to get you here.'' The male demon said, letting the crow bar fall from his hands. '' Now, here you are, her knight in shining armor to rescue her.''

'' She already knows that you aren't getting out of here alive, and the same passes for her, and your brother.'' the female demon spoke. Ashley made another sound that sounded like fear, and she started to move, which rocked the boat slightly. Dean looked up to the demons, watching there every move as the female demon whispered something to the other. He didn't catch what she had to say, but he did hear what the man had to say.

'' Yes, that will be good. Go get him, and bring him here.'' He said. She smiled at this as she turned to take her leave. '' When she returns with your brother the fun will begin.'' He said to Dean.

'' Well she's not coming back with my brother. He'll be far gone before she can ever get to him.'' Dean said.

'' Will he?'' He asked. '' Your brother is still suffering from the effects of that poison. I bet he can't even walk right now, let alone drive a car.'' Deans eyes grew wide. '' Your brother doesn't stand a chance against her.''

Something snapped inside of Dean. He saw red as he lunged towards the demon with the knife held high. The demon saw this coming, and threw his hands up to block the attack before it could hit him. He went down to the floor, but was back up as Dean threw another strike his way. He wasn't giving up without a fight. Not this time.

 

\---

 

Sam had been watching the boat house since his brother had gone inside. He hadn't seen anything. No movement, no demons, no nothing. It was like when his brother walked inside he'd just disappeared all together. He wasn't sure how long had passed, maybe five or ten minutes, but he soon saw that there was a figure walking towards the car. It only took one look to tell that this was not either Dean or Ashley. This had to be one of the demons.

Sam quickly pushed himself into the drivers seat, ready to drive away from the boat house like he'd promised Dean. He gripped the keys, and turned them in the ignition, but the car wouldn't stop. The engine was turning over like it had died.

'' No... Why now? Come on!'' Sam turned the key again, and the car almost came to life, but soon a hand was thrust through the window of the drivers side door. The hand wrapped around his throat, pulling him against the door while glass rained down to land in his lap. Sam gasped against the grip the hand had on him, hands ripping at the fingers closing off his throat. His other hand came back to pull at the persons arm, but soon his own was trapped in the persons other hand. He felt her twist his arm painfully, forcing him to stop moving unless he wanted his arm to be broken.

'' Hello there Sam. We've been expecting you.'' She whispered into his ear. She pulled the door open, and Sam fell out onto the ground with a gasp. She'd finally let go of his throat. '' I wonder if you'll even be a challenge. Word is that you've still got that poison in your system.'' She said. Sam tried desperately to crawl away, gripping at the ground as he pulled himself forward. His hand shot out again, and the demon girl stepped on it. '' You're not going anywhere Sam.'' He felt her hands at the back of his jacket, and then she was hoisting him up to his feet. She started to pull him towards the boat house, letting his legs drag in the dirt along the way. He tried to pull free, but even if he could've there was no way that he'd be able to make it back to the car. He still couldn't walk on his own, and there was no way that crawling would get him away from this bitch.

'' I am going to enjoy this.'' she said, never once faltering from her path.

 

\---

 

Dean sunk to the floor beside the boat where Ashley sat watching with wide eyes. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder to see the other demon. Dean had managed to sink the demon blade into his chest after almost three rounds of fighting. Now he lay on the ground with the blade still deep in his heart, the vessel dead as well. Both Ashley and Dean hated that he'd been killed as well, but the demon would've killed them both had they not killed him first.

'' Alright Ashley, I'm going to get you out of there.'' Dean said, pulling the boat closer. He tied it off so it wouldn't float out again, and he turned to retrieve the blade from the demons chest. He wiped the blood off on the sleeve of his jacket before he bent over to set to work. He reached out to her, pulling her body closer so he'd have access to the ropes. He quickly cut through the ones on her legs first, then he reached out to begin sawing at the ones binding her hands. While he cut, his free hand came up to remove the gag from her mouth. When it was gone she let out a noise of disgust as she looked over and spat into the water.

'' That thing tastes like ass.'' She muttered.

'' Ashley, how the hell did they get a hold of you?'' Dean asked, cutting her hands free Ashley brought her hands around to her front, rubbing at her raw wrists.

'' They caught me off guard. I was trying to call you, the next thing I know I'm being force held against the wall while they destroy my cell phone. They must've seen me coming.'' She said. Dean began to help get her out of the boat. It rocked under her as they moved. He had Ashley at the edge, ready to step onto solid land, but then there was a force at their backs. Before Dean could stop the motion, he was being thrown forward into the boat with Ashley at his side. There was more motion, which made his stomach churn violently as the boat seemed to lurch in the water.

'' What's going on?'' Ashley asked, pushing herself up on the boat.

'' I don't know.'' Dean pushed himself up, looking behind himself to where they'd been. The boat had been forced out into the river, a good few yards away from the boat house now. There were two people standing where he'd just been a moment before. One of them was the female demon without a doubt, but the other appeared to be Sam. '' Sammy.''

'' You KILLED HIM!'' the demon shrieked. Dean stood up in the boat, feeling it rock under his weight.

'' Let him go!'' Dean yelled. The demon forced Sam onto his knees right beside the drop off into the water. She had one hand on his jacket to hold him in place, the other at his neck.

'' You killed him! NOW I'LL KILL YOU ALL!'' The demon shrieked.

'' NO!'' Dean watched the demon as her hands pressed flat to his brothers back. One second Sam was in his sights, the next he was tumbling forward into the water below. Dean's heart sunk in his chest, worry and fear gripping him as Sam went under. If he could barely walk on his own then there was no way he was swimming now. He had to get him out of there, now.

'' Dean, look!'' Ashley cried out. His eyes were on the demon bitch now, only to find that the demon was leaving her vessel. The vessel fell lifelessly to the ground as the smoke billowed towards them. He felt Ashley grab at his jacket to pull him down, but it was already too late. The smokey demon smacked into him, and soon he was tumbling overboard into the frigid water. His leg caught the boat as he went down, which tipped it just enough to send Ashley down under with him. They both splashed down into the water, and they immediately began to kick for the surface. Dean managed to get his head above water first, taking a gasping breath as he whipped his head around to find either Ashley or Sam.

'' Ashley!..... Sammy!'' He yelled.

'' Here!'' Dean turned around, and found Ashley a few feet away, swimming towards him against the current of the river. '' Where's Sam?'' She asked.

'' I don't know.'' Dean said, turning back towards the boat house. '' I didn't see him after he went under.'' Panic set in quickly, and Dean found himself kicking frantically against the current to get back to the house. He almost shouted Sam's name, but there was no way that he'd even hear him if he was under water. In a frantic move to find him, Dean dove under the water, and began to swim for the river floor. He couldn't see anything in the brown murky water, but he didn't have to see anything for long when he felt what seemed to be fabric his his hand. He reached out with both hands, gripping the material as he kicked for the surface. His head broke water, and he took in a much needed gasp of air as he hauled the weight up through the surface. He didn't hear a gasp from the figure in his hands, which caused him to worry. He looked over to Sam, noticing just how limp his brother really was in his arms, and how his eyes weren't even open.

'' Come on Sammy, don't do this.'' Dean begged, making his way towards the river edge. Ashley came up on the other side of them.

'' Here, let me help.'' She said. She took one of Sam's arms in her own, and began to kick for the edge.

'' Thanks.'' Dean said. with her help they were moving faster, but the current of the river was making much harder then it should've. They were almost there, they were so close, but then the smoke returned. Neither one of them saw it before they felt it. The demon smoke wrapped around Dean's ankles first, pulling him under the water before Ashley could stop it. He disappeared under the surface, and Ashley looked around desperately for the oldest Winchester while trying to support the other one on her own.

'' Dean!.... Where are you!?'' She begged. She looked around for another moment or so, but then she felt the same tug on her own leg. Soon she was being pulled under the water along with Sam, and she wasn't even given a second to breath. Her lungs were already beginning to burn dangerously as she sunk further and further under the water. 

Dean could just barely make her out from where he was currently being held. He could see her outline, as well as Sam's who wasn't far off from her. This demon wasn't lying. They were all going to die. There had to be something that he could do. Dean began to think over a quick plan, and as he did this he remembered that he still had the demon blade stowed away. He moved as quickly as his heavy limbs would allow, and pulled the item from his pocket. First things first, he had to free Ashley and Sam. He lashed out as quickly as he could, cutting at the smoke frantically with the blade. He thought it would be a futile attempt, but the smoke seemed to glow orange, and burn with the effort. It quickly receded from them both, and Ashley took the opening to kick for the surface with Sam in her grasp.

Ashley breached the surface after a moment, taking a long gasp of air as she hauled Sam's head above the surface. She looked back to the water, praying that Dean was still behind her, but she didn't see him. She could only try to keep Sam safe now. He'd never forgive her if she let his brother die now. So she kicked for the riverside with Sam in her arms. She glanced back for a split second, and saw bubbles rising from the water.

'' No.'' She whispered to herself as her feet finally met solid ground.

Under the water, Dean was still fighting for his life. The demon smoke had wrapped around his neck, and was pulling him further under every second. Dean fought to sink the blade into the smoke, but he couldn't get to the smoke enough to do that. Air was escaping his lungs to float up to the surface above. It must look like he was dying to Ashley, to see all that air bubbling at the surface. At least Sam was safe. That was what mattered to him. Sam was going to be OK. She'd keep him safe for him like she had in the past when he'd been gone. Dean made one last attempt at stabbing the demon, and the knife finally made contact with something. The demons hold lightened just enough for Dean to twist around, and he sunk the blade into the smoke as deep as it would go. At that moment the smoke seemed to just dissipate, and then he was free. Desperation pulled at his body and lungs as he kicked for the surface. His lungs burned, filling with water as he struggled to breach. When he finally did he threw his head back taking a long gasp before falling back.

'' Dean!'' He registered a splash somewhere nearby, and then there were hands on him. He was being pulled towards the riverside. '' Hang in there Dean.'' Ashley said, pulling him until his feet met with hard ground. He stumbled a few feet until he started coughing. He doubled over, the coughs wracking his body as water escaped his still burning lungs. '' Take it easy.'' Ashley warned, patting his back twice before turning away from him. Dean fell to his knees in the mud and dirt beside the water, eyes searching for his brother. They glanced up to his right, and he found Sam lying there on his back with his heat turned towards him. Ashley was bent over the other side of him, her hand rubbing at his chest to rouse him.

'' Sammy?'' He rasped, beginning to move towards his brother.

'' He's breathing, but there's a lot of water in his lungs.'' Ashley said. '' Come on Sam, wake up for us. Wake up.'' she mumbled. Dean fell beside his brother, his own hand coming out to land on Sam's chest.

'' Sammy, you better wake up. You can't go now, not like this.'' Dean said. A minute passed in silence, and then Dean felt Sam's chest jerk under his palm. Sam's eyes flew open as a garbled cough rose from his mouth. Water spilled past his lips as he coughed over and over again to expel the water trapped in his lungs. '' Hold on Sammy. It's alright.'' Dean soothed, helping his brother to sit up as the coughing increased. Sam bent over himself, head almost pressing to his knees as his body shook with the coughs. Dean ran his hand up and down his back to sooth him, feeling the tension in his back leave slowly as the coughing finally subsided.

Sam took a few long breaths before he looked towards Dean. His hair was hanging like long brown strings in his eyes, and he had to push them back to be able to see him.

'' Sammy?''

'' Dean.'' Sam said. '' What happened?'' He asked.

'' Well that demon bitch managed to get to you, and threw you into the water before I could stop her. We were thrown in to, and almost got you out before she tried to drown us.'' Dean explained. '' You're lucky to be alive again Sammy.''

'' Is she dead?'' Sam asked.

'' Should be. I stabbed the smoke with the demon blade, so it should've killed her, but we won't know for sure unless she shows up again or something.'' Dean said.

'' They're finally dead.'' Ashley mumbled, falling back on her heals. '' They won't be chasing me anymore.'' She whispered to herself.

'' Yeah kid. You're safe.'' Dean said. Ashley let out a small laugh as she looked up to the brothers.

'' I can't believe this.'' She said. '' They're dead.''

'' Come on.'' Dean said, helping to pull Sam to his feet.'' Lets get out of here.'' He pulled Sam's arm over his shoulders, and the two began to walk alongside Ashley to get back to the impala.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sat at the edge of the bed with his duffel bag at his side.

It had been three days since the demons had been taken care of, and there hadn't been a single sign of any more coming for them. It would seem that they didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

'' Impala's ready when you want to hit the road.'' Dean said, stepping into the motel room followed closely by Ashley. She had her own bag thrown over her shoulder, and a duffel held tightly in her left hand.

'' I hear you.'' Sam said, reaching over to grab the duffel. It was about time they got out of time. Dean had been gun hoe to stay for a few days not only to make sure that they got the demons, but to also give him enough time to recuperate. Sam wouldn't lie that he still felt a little off from the poison, but it was nothing compared to what it had been when he'd gone under that water. He could walk on his own now, and had enough strength to last at least a few minutes in a fight if the need arose. However, Dean wouldn't let him take that chance. '' Lets get out of this place.'' He said.

'' I'll second that.'' Dean said, grabbing his own bag off the ground. Sam stood from the bed to follow Dean as they exited the motel room. The door shut heavily behind them as the three hunters made their way towards the parked impala.

'' Does your brother know that you're coming?'' Dean asked, looking over to Ashley.

'' I called him last night. He's going to meet us at the bunker to grab me.'' She said.

'' He doesn't have to do that. We can just drive you back to West Virginia.'' Dean offered.

'' Thomas isn't even there right now Dean. He's been taking hunts in Seattle. He's going to meet us there, and then we're heading home sweet home.'' She said.

'' How long has it been since you saw him?'' Sam asked.

'' Three months.'' She admitted.

'' That long?''

'' We knew that those demons were after us. So after he was poisoned we took off from our home. We both went west, but we ended up in different places.'' She explained.'' I'm just glad that he's still safe. I was sure that they'd return to finish him off after what happened to him.'' She mumble, her head down cast as she reached the impala. She pulled open the door to the back, chucking her bag in before she crawled in herself. Sam and Dean followed suit, taking their respectful seats in the impala. The doors shut, and Dean revved the engine under them.

'' Alright. Let's hit the road.'' He said. Dean pulled away from the motel, and the building soon was nothing but a blip in the rear view mirror. They were leaving this place behind. There was nothing left for them to do here but leave.

Ashley had tried to doze for most of the ride, but her raging thoughts wouldn't allow her to. Her mind kept lapsing back to the demons when she'd been in that boat. What they'd said to her about their queen, about this Abaddon character. Just who was she to Sam and Dean? She'd never heard either of them mention her before, or if she had she couldn't remember them saying so. It made her worry to think that this Abaddon could be so dangerous that only one thing could kill her, and that was the first blade. Only two people were capable of using such a weapon, both being Cain, and Dean. They both bore the mark of Cain, which gave them power to wield the blade in combat. She gave kudos to Dean for being able to kill her, but after the bitch died then what? He'd still have the mark, and there was no way that they knew of to get rid of it.

She glanced up to the front seat to see the brothers. Sam was slumped against the door, probably asleep. Dean was at the wheel still, tapping his thumbs against it as the music played at a moderate volume from the speakers. She could never understand why he only ever listened to this music. She liked to experiment with all types of music, yet he only ever listened to this stuff. Right now it sounded like Metallica was playing, but she couldn't place the song.

'' You got something on your mind back there?'' Deans question caught her off guard for a moment. She looked up to the seat again, and saw Dean looking back at her. His head turned back to the road when he saw he had her attention. '' You've got the same look Sam gets when he's thinking to much. What's going on up there?'' Dean asked.

'' Just something the demons said to me before you got there.'' She said, sitting up on the seat.

'' What did they say?'' Dean asked. Ashley sat forward, her chin resting on the leather seat.

'' He told me that they were killing the hunters for their queen.... For a demon named Abaddon.'' There was no missing the tension that Dean's shoulders held now. '' Who is this Abaddon?'' She asked. The car turned a corner on the highway, and when they were straight again Dean began to speak.

'' Abaddon is the last of a group of demons known as the knights of hell. She had originally tried to possess our grandfather, Henry Winchester, but she instead took over another girl that had some feelings for him. When he made a jump here to protect the men of letters she followed, and got trapped in our time.... She killed Henry, and ever since then has been out to kill us, and take over hell... She almost killed Sam when he was going through the trials, and there have been a few close calls on my part. That's why I took the mark when I did, because I can finally kill this bitch once we get our hands on the blade.'' Dean explained.

'' So Abaddon is a knight of hell..... The demons are rallying around her. That's why they kept saying queen. They're taking orders from her, not Crowley.'' Ashley muttered.

'' That's right.'' Dean said. '' Which is why the bitch needs to die.''

'' Will you be able to kill her Dean?'' Ashley asked.

'' I'm going to give it my all, because if I can't kill her then I don't know who can.'' Dean said. '' Sam can't wield the blade like me. Not without the mark. I have to do it.''

'' You better come back alive Dean.'' She warned. '' Because if you don't, then I'll track down Cas and make him raise your ass a second time.'' She said.

'' Such language.'' Dean said.

'' Coming from the man who said bitch at least three times a second ago.'' Ashley shot back.

'' I'm still older than you.''

'' By five years.'' She mumbled. '' You're just like Thomas when it comes to the stupid age thing. You should be saying that to Sam. What are you, two, three years older?''

'' Actually its four.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Ashley fell back in her seat, her eyes glancing towards Sam's sleeping form. '' He's out cold.''

'' Yeah. That's what the stuff does to you I guess. At least he can get around now. Another day or two and he should be back to his normal self.'' She saw Dean glance towards his brother. '' Or maybe a few extra days after that.''

'' I'd give it a solid week just to be sure. That's what I did with Thomas when he was poisoned.'' Ashley suggested.

'' Right.'' Dean said. '' We should be back to the bunker in another two hours or so. Get comfy.'' He said.

'' Yeah.'' Ashley laid her head against the door, and let her eyes slip shut. The new information flew around in her head for maybe five minutes before it faded to nothing more but sleep. She slept for the rest of the ride.


End file.
